


i want your number tattooed on my arm in ink i swear

by ihateuimissu



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bisexual Louis Tomlinson, Bottom Louis, Fluff and Smut, Louis is a brat, M/M, Slow Burn, Top Harry, harry gets with her, harry is 24, harry is a sugar daddy, harry is rich, harry's kind of rude but its okay, i changed fizzy for an older sister, kind of, liams dad is really creepy, louis has an older sister, louis is 15, louis is really cute, louis used to be in foster care
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:31:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihateuimissu/pseuds/ihateuimissu
Summary: Louis makes a more than awkward run in with one of his sister's flings first thing on a Monday morning. That's only one of the reasons why Louis Tomlinson comes to the conclusion that Harry Styles is an insufferable bastard.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this one is vv short cause i just want to see how it goes. love u

**Harry Styles is an insufferable bastard. How did I come to that conclusion, you may ask? Well, it all started in October of last year…**

“Louis, baby, you’re going to be late for school!”

I sighed, pulling on my converse. _School, oh the joys of high school._ Rushing out of my bedroom, I collide with a hard chest. As my head bashes into some limb or another on whoever the fuck this is, my hands seemed to be touching a…nipple? But as I steadied myself and opened my eyes I could see that I was apparently only neck height with this giant. Why on earth would someone have a nipple so low down? I subconsciously begin to investigate this strange nipple feeling thing with my fingertips, and the wall of muscle decides to clear his throat.

_Oh. You’re playing with a stranger’s extra nipple, you fucking idiot._

I decide to risk it and look up, and my god did this man have the prettiest eyes I have ever seen. Wait. “Who are you and what the hell are you doing undressed in my hallway on a Monday morning?” The wall of muscle, or Armani model as it seems, actually seems to go a bit red at that. He avoids looking at me for longer than thirty seconds before my older sister, Jessica saunters out of her bedroom. She leans against her bedroom door frame, giving the stranger her best interpretation of ‘sexy eyes’ and says “Harry, baby, what are you doing out here?” that’s revolting, I did not need to see my sister with sex hair and bedroom eyes, ever.

I decide to evacuate the scene before I see any more naked body parts, of this ‘Harry’ guy or my sister. _Jesus hasn’t this been an eventful morning._

_\--- _

“You what?” Stan sounded incredulous after he heard the ins and outs of my exploration of Jessica’s new fling’s nipple. I roll my eyes with a blush on my face and let my head drop into my waiting arms on the lunch table.

“I _know. _It was so fucking mortifying, I literally want strapped up to the chair.” That earned me a rare giggle from Jess, who only laughed at a joke if it was at least a little morbid. I turned to look at her and sent a smile her way when I saw the crinkles near her eyes and the little freckles on her button nose that I’ve been growing increasingly more enamoured with. I need to snap out of it, she’s Olly’s girl for fucks sake. Stan noticed my expression and sent a warning look in my direction, I sent him a look to say _I know, I know_. But he just shook his head at me.

He is right I suppose, anyone that I’ve ever shown any interest in has belonged to someone else. Girls and boys alike. First, there was Casey Lockhart in first grade, she was Jake Basset’s ‘girlfriend’ and then there was Zayn Malik in freshman year, who cheated on his boyfriend with me and then there was Alannah…

The bell rang, signalling the end of the lunch and I was pulled from my thoughts. Stan and I headed to the science labs and he put his arm around my shoulders and that was that little disagreement over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liam's dad is a creep and Harry comes on a little strong...sorry. short again, another chapter will be up later on today.

When the school bell rings at twenty past three I could almost jump for joy. This has been the longest day of school yet. I pick up my bag and head for the door when my teacher stops me. “Louis? May I have a word?” I try my hardest to contain my eye roll and judging by the slight annoyance that passed over Mr Payne’s face, I didn’t do a very good job. Nevertheless, I walk over and stand beside his desk, refusing to go any further in fear that he’ll touch some part of my body inappropriately as he often does.

“Yes, Mr Payne, what do you need?” He smirks at me and my stomach recoils. It’s not that he isn’t handsome, he is, it’s just that it’s hard to find someone attractive when you also happen to be best friends with their son. I would never tell Liam about any of this of course, I mean what would I even say? _Oh yeah, your dad who also happens to be my English teacher has been trying to cheat on your mother with me for about two years._ I mean, not only would it tear their family apart; Mr Payne would go to jail. Geoff had begun to inch closer and closer to me as I thought, and I had noticed his advances in my peripheral vision.

He licked his lips then and I was finding it increasingly harder to keep my lunch down. “I wonder, Louis, if my son has gotten around to inviting you and your lovely family to the barbeque we’re having on Saturday? It’s in honor of Nicola leaving for college.” I shrugged my shoulders and pulled my lips between my teeth in ‘thought,’ “You know, I would really love to come but I think my mum and sister are doing something that day and I’ll have to babysit the younger ones…I just can’t quite remember what it is.” I lied.

I knew he could sense my dishonesty although he sent me fake smile anyway, “Well, I’ll just give her a call anyhow, it’s always nice to be invited to things.” I nod my head in fake agreement before I mumble a quick goodbye and scurry out of the building. I need to figure out a way to get out this barbecue on Saturday. I don’t know if Geoff Payne is a pedophile in general or just when it comes to me and I certainly don’t want my younger sisters around him.

By the time I complete the walk home it’s close to dark outside and due to the rain from earlier my white vans now had a horrible stain on them, I knew that my mother would be livid if walked anything into the house and bent down near the front door to take them off. I was struggling with the laces on my second shoe when a voice was cleared from behind me. It was deep and gravelly sound so I assumed it was my mum’s boyfriend, Mark and let out a whine. “Mark,” I dragged out the word in my best high pitched whiny voice, “can you _please_ help me undo these laces?” I got the fright of my life when the hand that came on top of my own was extremely large and had a cross tattoo on it.

The person that the hand belonged to was now pushed up against my back and their minty breath was pointed towards my neck as he began to untie the horrendous knot that was giving me trouble. I took a deep breath and chose not to scream, the person isn’t exactly _killing_ me after all. After thirty tortuous seconds the person had successfully untied my laces and pulled away. The minty breath remained at me neck for a second too long before I got two taps to the butt and he said, “You’re welcome.”

I spared a glace behind me as I was slipping my foot out of my shoe and recognized him as the stranger from this morning and I felt the heat travel up my neck before I rushed inside and up to my room. _That was so fucking embarrassing._


	3. Chapter 3

It was an hour later when my mother called me downstairs for dinner, I braced myself as, in all likelihood _Harry _was probably staying for dinner as Jessica probably thought they were “serious.” I rolled my eyes at the thought, all Jessica’s boyfriends were considered serious for about three weeks when she’d get bored and blatantly cheat on them so they’d take the hint and stop calling her.

On my way downstairs Doris began clinging to my leg and preventing me from walking. I sighed as this was just typical behaviour from the younger twins, they were spoiled. “You want carried, Dory?” she just nodded and continued to suck her thumb despite being four years old. Whilst carrying her, her bright red hair in my face and blocking my already shitty eyesight, my foot slips on what seems to be a Lego left laying on one of the highest stairs. I could instantly feel myself falling and in an instant turned around so Doris wouldn’t get hurt and then we tumbled. It went by so quickly and I’m positive that there was no one at the bottom of the stairs but immediately I was caught by strong arms and Doris began wailing.

“We’ve got to stop meeting like this, love.” Despite the pet name in his perfect raspy voice sending shivers down my spine, I barely acknowledged Harry’s presence as I set Doris down carefully with shaky hands. My hands were getting shakier and shakier and I was begging every bone in my body to stay where they were and not melt to the floor as I so desperately wanted to. I was being a complete baby, I know, but some childhood traumas just stay with you.

All I could think about was the day my dad left, the day he packed all of his bags and I was crying out for him, trying so hard to prevent him from going down the stairs. I had been standing right at the top of those very stairs, begging him not to go, blocking his path and he _pushed me_. I split my head open that day and as I thought about it my shaky hands reached up to the place where it had gotten stitched closed.

Harry had been staring at me in curiosity for the minute where I reflected on the dreadful incident and then carefully, he lifted Doris up and rocked her back and forth to calm her crying.

“C’mon, munchkin, your brother is still a little shaken up. Let’s leave him alone for a moment and help your mum with setting the table.” He said it in a ‘no nonsense’ kind of way but Doris mumbled a quick ‘otay hazzie,’ between her sobs. The nickname indicated that they had met before but I had barely time to process it before I began to panic again.

It took me around ten minutes to pull myself together and walk into the kitchen. I saw him first as I walked in, he would be sitting in front of me if I took my regular seat. I contemplated that for a moment, _to sit or not to sit, that’s the question._ I giggled at my own melodramatics and sat down as it was the only real option. Harry sat beside Jessica who sat facing Phoebe, who sat to the left of Daisy and Lottie took the place in front of her. The younger twins were sat at the smaller table at the corner of the room, kept for when guests would come over. Mark and my mother sat at each end. This is so fucking awkward, everyone was just eating, no talking and no interrogation from my mother.

“So, Louis, your mid-semester report came this morning.” _Oh no._

Lottie let out a snort and I swear I could kill her. I dared a glance at my mother at the end of the table and looked away quickly when I could practically _see_ smoke coming from her ears. Harry stopped eating as he had sensed the tension and he looked up towards me and that’s the most embarrassing part. Is she really going to talk about this now? With a stranger in the room?

“Mum, do we have to talk about this right now?” I looked towards Harry in a split-second glance.

“Yes, Harry is just as much a part of this family as any of us are. Now, stop changing the subje-“

“What do you mean? I’d never even seen him before he was running around our hallway half naked this morning. How on earth is he a part of our family?” everyone had gone silent…and that’s when I realized. He must have been here before, when I was _gone._

“Oh.” I said, then. I nodded to myself and stood up to put my plate away. I can’t sit here, not when I’m still the outsider.

“Louis,” I cut Mark off then. He would just go on some tangent about how I was _just as important as the other kids_.

“No, really, it’s fine. I was gone, I mean, how was I supposed to know?” I was very clearly angry but I couldn’t mask it, “He’s more family than I am, isn’t that right?” I didn’t let them answer before I was out of the hallway and the front door had slammed behind me.

I'm still just the kid who moved away, the one who had to be given up because he was just _too much._

**Author's Note:**

> if u like it can u give it some kudos? if i even get one person doing that ill post the second one right away!! i just wanna see if it isn't terrible


End file.
